Mine
by Savvy the Hunter of Artemis
Summary: Not a songfic. It was scary to feel that was for someone, I didn't like having that much emotion for him but it was too strong to ignore and I know deep down he would never betray him because if he ever did it would destroy me. And now when we're at the brink of war, if I ever loose him I'll break. But for now, he's the best thing that ever been mine. FLUFFY JASPER. Might be OOC!


**No, not a song. Just a small piece based on the title and that last line. **

**So I was up for a one-shot, maybe two? I dunno. I know I should be updating my SA: The pretty Dead one fic. BUT I dun wanna! I've been reading way too much Cherub fanfic and books...you should try them. **

**Shut up now, Savvy. We want to read!**

**Oh..okay...**

**Don't own anything.**

**Wink,**

**-Savvy.**

Mine

I felt naked.

Maybe it's the first jolt of electricity when he wrapped his hands around me to catch and stop me from plummeting down to the desert chasm of my death.

And now when every single moment felt so sacred- the moment that a war was brewing, the stillness before the storm and the breath before the plunge- and a tiny mistake waiting to blow down the whole hill, that's how I felt and I was scared.

Scared of what?

Death- maybe, I don't know; would it be freaky to die? I'll ask Nico later. And it comes clear to me as I was cleaning his wounds.

"Jeez, that hurts Piper, please stop," He groaned in agonizing pain. I try to apply the ambrosia as gently as possible and then I tore the bandages from the packet.

"Keep still," I snapped, I wrapped the bandages around his fit body and my eyes kept lingering around his muscularly sculpted body. "There," I wiped the sweat that was trickling down my cheeks.

I glance up, meeting his crystalline blue eyes- they were like clear cut sapphire blue gems, so beautifully precious and easy to break at the same time. A small smile crept onto my lips as he tries to sit up, wincing and clutching his injured abdomen. "What are you smiling at?" He demanded, "There's nothing to be smiling at,"

"Feeling the love, Jason," I rolled my eyes as I handed him a goblet filled with nectar.

"Sorry to sound like downer," He muttered, he held the cup to his lips and drank the drink vigorously. His tongue smacking against the roof of his mouth and he savored the taste hungrily.

"Whoa there tiger," I warned as I slipped my delicate but rough fingers into his. A year ago, my fingers were as fresh as a primrose but now it was tainted with scars and bruises from endless spars and training with my knife. My throat constricted as I thought about my weapon Katoptris, the dagger that belonged to Helen of Troy, it was a weird, handy little dagger that sometimes shows things that I really don't want to see but it comes in useful once in a while.

"It's just Percy and Annabeth is nowhere to be found, Leo is barely holding up on that recent fight and-" Jason paused and pressed his fingertips to his forehead. "I feel so alone and damn it, I just want to-" He banged his curled fists onto the bedside desk. The tray of goblets and porcelain cups clattered loudly, one fell to the floor and smashed into tiny pieces.

I whirled angrily to Jason, "Thanks for breaking that Sherlock," But I knew I couldn't stay mad for long; I went over to scoop up the broken pieces and dumped it into the nearest waste bin.

I went back to my previous position; sitting by the bedside and clutching Jason's hand like a life line. I kissed his soft pink lips, I closed my eyes to hold in the grim, tender moment and for a while in my head I can see the future where I was rushing in and out of the house with two kids, I can see my dad- Tristan Mclean giving me two thumbs up as I saw the Mini me walking up the steps of the kindergarten I used to attend and I can almost see my life flashing before my eyes then Jason pulled apart, "We need to stop or Coach Hedge will kill us,"

I gave him a sly smile as our faces stared hard into each other's eyes, our faces inches apart- almost ready for another kiss, "He doesn't need to know _everything,"_

"What are you suggesting Piper?"

I laughed, and I felt happy. And it was that slight moment when you know you really love that person as you studied his facial features, when your heart slows down to take it in, when you're really shaking like crazy because of the crazy crap you're going through in your life and when you're really falling for a guy and you're scared.

Scared of what?

Of falling in love to fast, it takes a pinprick to see the love fall and to see him to go back to the Romans and loving that attractive, beautiful, tall, headstrong Roman girl and I was nothing in comparison to her; I was just some weakling foolish daughter of Aphrodite where appearance was all I have.

"I love you, you know that," He whispered to me. Longer this time and more passionate, he run through my hair with his tough strong hands and I was breathless because I never felt such a strong, tugging emotion.

It wasn't love like I got from my father.

It wasn't love like I got from my friends.

It wasn't love like I got from my mother.

It was love I got from him.

"I love you too," I breathe out between his calm kisses. He was nobody else; I'm not going to share him. He wasn't hers. He wasn't yours.

But instead, he was _mine. _

_He was the best thing that ever was mine. _

_And he still is, and forever will be. _


End file.
